Ordinary
by CuriousKitsune1
Summary: A teenagers dream is to become a spy. However, we have a spy wanting to be nothing more than an ordinary high school student. After his uncle was allegedly killed in a car accident, Naruto was recruited as an agent for KIA, where his uncle worked. Can he still juggle homework, social life and save the country? It sounds impossible...then again, this is Naruto we're talking about...


**Ordinary**

Chapter 1

"Okay, everyone, that's the end of the test. If you could bring the tests to the front row, I'll collect them in."

There were a round of sighs of relief, scraping chairs, thuds as bags were thrown onto desks and the shifting of papers as they made their way to the front. Collecting them and shuffling them into a neat pile, Iruka called out "I hope you all have a lovely half term; I'll see you all next term, by that point your tests will be marked!"

With a chorus of byes the class tumbled out of the doorway, the bell signalling their departure. Sighing, Iruka placed the tests on his desk. No teaching for two weeks. What was he going to do with himself? Glancing around the classroom, making sure no test papers were left behind, he caught something, or rather someone, in the left corner of the room.

Smiling, Iruka shuffled over to the desk. Sitting in front of the desk, he lightly brushed his fingers through the student's hair. If it had been any other student it would have been strange, downright weird. However, the student wasn't just an ordinary student.

On the outside of Naruto Uzumaki's life, you'd believe him to be an ordinary high school, teenage boy who did a lot of sport and had good grades. On the other hand, this past year Naruto had been absent for weeks at a time. Always covered up by the fact he'd been mourning for his uncle or he'd had a bad case of the flu, when he'd probably been in some other country, being shot down, careering down a mountain or parachuting out of air planes. No one would guess that he was a spy; he was just a student who, in the eyes of his peers, thought he either got sick easily or had soft parents.

He was currently under Iruka's care, due to the fact his uncle, and Iruka's partner, had allegedly been killed in a car accident. Naruto had been bitter about the whole topic and had spent weeks looking for the car. Once he finally found it, in some tip, he'd worked out it wasn't a car accident. His uncle had been gunned down. Iruka couldn't work out why Naruto was so bothered by the fact his uncle had died in a car accident, so when he'd asked Naruto replied

"Seat belt. They said he wasn't wearing a seat belt. Kakashi _always _put on his seat belt."

Grimacing, Iruka shook the teen's shoulder. The teen grunted, shifting as he murmured incoherent nonsense.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up."

"…in…minute…'Ruka…'m…tired."

Standing, Iruka put his hands on his hips as he patiently waited whilst the teen roused.

Usually, Iruka was strict in class and wouldn't have accepted tardiness or sleeping in his class – let alone a test. Although, Naruto wasn't an ordinary student, how could he be when he was a spy? He may be seen as a hot headed, challenged teen but he was smart for his age, proven by the fact he was currently doing college term papers.

In Iruka's honest opinion, he didn't like Naruto being a spy. He had to grow up so quickly and not to mention disappearing weeks at a time. It left Iruka worried sick, despite the agency telling him that Naruto was in good hands. He dreaded another agent coming to his home, bearing the news of yet another dead loved one. He was still grieving for Kakashi, if Naruto were to go too he'd be at a loss.

Yet, Naruto insisted he was fine. Just because Iruka was letting him, didn't mean he wasn't watchful. The first time Naruto had come home, covered in bandages, bitter and tired he'd nearly had a full on panic attack. Now it was a routine. Naruto would come home; Iruka would bandage him up, bathe, feed him some ramen and send him up to bed. He wanted some normalcy, just for once.

This is why he'd had a stroke of brilliance and had planned them a holiday, the agency wouldn't be able to track them down. The holiday plan was to go back to Iruka's old home town, Konoha. Two weeks where they could go exploring, meet old friends and relax. Iruka was craving it and he was determined nothing would get in their way.

Nodding to himself, he strode over to his desk and began clearing it. The sooner he cleaned up the classroom the sooner they could get home, pack and leave. Busying himself, Iruka didn't even hear the scraping of a chair and the loud yawn that erupted from Naruto's mouth.

However, Iruka was aware of the approaching footsteps to his desk. Not bothering to glance up he instructed "Naruto, can you wipe the board, please?"

The teen blinked, ruffling his golden, tousled blond hair. Pulling down his orange hoodie, that was peeking out his tanned, abdomen covered in bandages, he walked over and began cleaning the board. Naruto puffed out his cheeks, his whisker like scars protruding across his cheeks.

"Why do I have to do it? It's your classroom," he complained like a whining child.

Finishing up with his desk, Iruka began tucking chairs in hastily as he asked "Say, Naruto, how about we go to my old home town, this half term?"

Pausing mid-sweep, Naruto blinked, bringing up an arm to wipe away dried sleep in his eye, as he replied "Yeah, okay. What about if they ring?"

Iruka bit his tongue, frowning deeply. KIA, the agency that had recruited Naruto and Kakashi, were always collecting Naruto and sending him off to god knows where. KIA, also known as Kumo Intelligence Agency, had just under a thousand agents working for them. The agency was small because it wasn't well known and that's how they preferred it. It was currently stationed in two countries, working undercover. Not even the government knew about them as they were that exclusive.

"I'm sure they won't. I mean, they have to give you time off, you just got back three days ago!" Iruka complained, slamming a chair a bit too hard into a desk.

Naruto shrugged, saying "Sure, alright then."

Grinning, Iruka replied "Great! We'll leave tonight, after we've packed."

"What?! We're leaving tonight? What about my friends?"

Iruka turned to him saying "I'm sure you can message them on that mobile of yours or something. Maybe you can invite Sai, see what he's up to?"

Naruto brightened a little bit, nodding as he replied "Okay, I'll see what he's doing!"

Flipping open his phone he immediately set about texting Sai. He didn't let Iruka know but besides Sai, Naruto didn't really have any other friends that still wanted to be his friend. As he was off all the time, his friends soon forgot about him and moved on. It was only Sai, who was a really creative artist, who stuck around, mostly because he was socially awkward. Before the agency had contacted him, before his uncle had died, Naruto had been really popular at school. He was the captain of the football team; he was approachable, friendly, funny and adorable. Adorable, seeing as he only stood at '5 ft. 8' which was below average as the rest of his school guy friends were six foot and up.

The only contacts he had in his phone were: Sai, Iruka, his uncle and A. A being the Agency.

Quickly, Naruto typed a message.

"Hey! Off on Hols, wanna cum?"

"I'll cum in your mouth, bae ;)"

"Seri?" Naruto texted back.

"Where u off 2?"

After double checking with Iruka, Naruto texted back.

"Konoha?"

Five minutes later, he got a reply.

"Can't. Art exp."

A second later…

"Soz, still up for the BJ?"

Sighing, he texted a quick reply back, saying no, before telling Iruka "Sai can't make it, he's got a couple of art exhibitions coming up that he can't miss."

Iruka frowned, saying "Well that's a shame, how about that girl you were on about a couple weeks back? You know the one…her name was…Yuki?"

"Just forget it, Iruka…they're all busy."

"All of them?" Iruka exclaimed, "How can they be? I was speaking to what's their face the other day and they had nothing planned!"

Groaning, Naruto flipped open his phone, showing it to Iruka as he said "I only have four contacts Iruka! I'm not that popular, besides they were only friends with me because I was stupid and ditzy."

Scanning the contacts Iruka's eyes widened, as he said "Naruto…"

"It doesn't matter…I'll see you at home, okay?"

Stuffing his phone into his jean pocket, Naruto grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

Iruka plonked himself into his chair, completely at a loss. Naruto, in total, had only been gone for seven weeks. Three in April, one in June and two in July, how could they have possibly forgotten him? Sighing, Iruka looked towards the picture in his cardboard box. A grey, half-moon eye stared back cheerfully, his other eye covered with an eye patch, silver hair stood up on edge as he pulled the piece sign to the camera.

"_Kakashi…what am I supposed to do? Should we move, but then what about Sai?" _

In truth, Iruka had contemplated the move for a long time after Kakashi had been killed. They needed a new environment, a new place with no ties.

Maybe that time had come…

8888

Revving the car, Iruka shouted outside the window "Come on, Naruto, get that butt moving!"

A mass of blond hair appeared from the upstairs bedroom, which Naruto was currently in, as he shouted "Shut up, Iruka! I'm coming, okay?"

Grinning, Iruka watched as the window was shut, there were thumps and bangs as Naruto trudged down the stairs and appeared in the doorway. Iruka, from the driveway, shouted "Lock the door!"

Groaning, Naruto slammed the door shut and locked it before jumping the three steps and running to the car. Shoving his suitcase into the boot, he clambered into the passenger seat and strapped himself in. Iruka giddily asked "Isn't this exciting, Naruto? We're off to Konoha! I can't wait to see some old friends and introduce you to them!"

"Of course I am! It's just…the agency-"

"Enough!" Iruka complained "Forget about the agency. You said so yourself, you don't want to be an agent. So, let's not talk about it for the duration of our trip, okay?"

Quietly, Naruto nodded before busying himself with his ear phones. After plugging them in and choosing shuffle, he looked out the window. Shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets, he didn't give Iruka a second glance.

Iruka sighed, shifting into gear and turning out of the driveway as he repeated "It's a start, it's a start…"

**A/N: **

Hey guys, how are your holidays going? I'm currently on summer holidays and I hate this heat at the minute! Bring on the rain, I say!

What do you guys think? It's a start, right?

Naruto's personality isn't quite shining through just yet, but if your uncle's just died you're not going to be in the brightest moods, are you? It'll improve once he gets to Konoha.

Hmm…Konoha, that'll be interesting. I wonder if anyone can piece together the relation to Konoha, it's fairly simple and it's somewhere in the text above!

As always, please leave a review telling me what you think, like, love or expect from this story!

Flamers will be ignored.

Hopefully, I'll update within a day or two! Look on my profile for any news, if I haven't updated!

**Ja!**

**CuriousKitsune1**

**P.S I'm currently residing at a relatives, who lives in the middle of nowhere and therefore the Wi-Fi is dodgy…please be patient and I'll try my best! **

.


End file.
